


today, we stay

by haodsc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Cheating, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Qian Kun, Phone Calls, Texting, ghost! ten, ten's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haodsc/pseuds/haodsc
Summary: it's almost the end of february and yet he's still here, all by himself.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	today, we stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi, long time no see guys! this was actually meant to be posted on ten's birthday but i got busy, so it's a day late hihi. i've never wrote something like this before so if it sucks i'll edit it later!! it's also rlly short, am sorry abt that! and happy birthday to ten, the literal loml <3

ten gazes outside his window, it's still snowing despite it being the end of february. ten watches as a single snowflake lands on the window. the streets are empty as always, nothing ever passes by. the houses have lights turned on but it's silent in the neighborhood.

ten sighs and looks over to his calender, chucked behind some pillows but still visible. the calender is still on february last year, his birthday circled a bright red color. he's never changing it, his friends can complain and nag all they want but he'll never be bothered to do so.

the thought of his friends makes him remember something.

he gets off his bed, moving ever so quietly. he does it for fun, even though he knows it doesn't really do much.

he moves over to his desk and searches for his phone. eventually (after much rummaging for it), he finds it. under a pile of undone assignment papers.

ten plugs his phone in to his computer and tries to turn the phone on, but his computer turns on suddenly, blinding his poor eyes. (reminding him of something but he lets that go to the back of his mind.)

ten puts his phone down, all the information is going to be transferred to the computer anyways. so he waits patiently.

once it's done, he squints at the screen, his eyes still hurt from the light from earlier. he looks through his notifications. most of then are emails from his college, requesting, begging for him to attend or at least show his face or not he'd fail his classes.

**_as if i care_** , ten rolls his eyes.

there are other notifs from his friends and ten shakes his head at them. there are dozens of text messages and missed calls.

he wonders why all of them would suddenly contact him. he opens up a random chat out of curiosity.

_**jae <3**_

jae <3 :

ten? are you stil there?

baby, please answer your calls

for me? please.

jae <3 :

i can explain to you

i swear i can

just pick up, please.

_sent 28th feb 18, 1.00 am_

ten rolls his eyes unconsciously. jaehyun was always a whining mess, always being too nice. but ten feels unsettled somehow, the text was from so long ago. he wonders how he's never realized it sooner, especially if it was during his birthday.

he checks another chat, it's from the morning after his birthday.

**_johnster_**

johnster :

everyone is waiting for u bud

pls come back safe, yeah?

not just for me, but for all of us

_sent 28th feb 18, 10.05 am_

ten widens his eyes, tears pricking at his eyes. he never went anywhere. he's been home this whole damn time. they never wanted to hang or even see him. despite the anger flaring up in him, he keeps going. he grabs his phone and turns it on. jaehyun, johnny, doyoung, donghyuck and taeyong on his lockscreen. them posing like a bunch of idiots. his home screen is just him and jaehyun at a beach. his heart aches but he ignores the feeling.

he checks his missed calls.

_call logs_

**18 missed calls from jae <3**

**10 missed calls from cute brat**

**2 missed calls from homie 4 life**

**1 missed call from kun <33**

**8 missed calls from yong!**

and the list goes on and on, something in him moves. he goes on to check voice mail (something he'd never do) to see that there's one single message.

his mind tells, _screams_ for him to not play it but it's from donghyuck and he misses him.

the voice mail starts with sniffing and ten feels guilty somehow.

_“h-hyung, you said you wouldn't do anything_ _stupid...”_ there's a long pause afterwards. ten waits, counting the seconds.

_“no one knows where you w-went hyung. p-please, come back safe. everyone l-loves you,_ _y'know?”_ donghyuck's voice is soft, so caring. donghyuck laughs bitterly before the message ends.

ten can only run his hand over his hair in frustration.

_he is safe, what are they on about?_

then jaehyun, johnny and donghyuck's words sink in. he feels the guilt prick on his skin.

everything comes back to him as if he got hit by a truck.

he remembers coming home from the bar on the night of his birthday, he drank too much because everything hurt. his exams went terrible, his parents were going to fucking kill him and worst of all, jaehyun was cheating on him with taeyong. (he thanks sicheng for the last one). 

the rest comes in like a blur, he recalls seeing taeyong waiting for him outside his apartment, he looked miserable and restless.

taeyong said something... something about begging for ten to forgive him. and ten did want to forgive him, trust him, he really did. but he was too frustrated and angry at everything. (the alcohol probably affected him too). 

he just broke and screamed at taeyong, told him to get lost, to never come back ever again or even contact ten ever again. him and jaehyun. then, ten shoved him away. taeyong only nodded out of fear and stumbled back, tears pricking at his eyes. taeyong repeats sorry like a mantra to ten but ten screams at him again, _“get the fuck away_ _from me!”_ he remembers saying. taeyong ran away, terrified and tears streaming down his face.

then ten thinks, there's no fucking point anymore. his life is shit already, it always has been. so he runs, he runs so fast his legs felt like they were going to break. but he continues to run, ignoring the pain. this was better, leaving all his worries behind. he couldn't care less.

ten shivers at the memory.

_what is all this?_

a final image flashes before his eyes. it's a car and it's blinding head lights blurring ten's vision, just like how his computer did.

and ten finally remembers, the memory now embedded in his mind. his hand starts to shake at how terrifying the truth is.

that he, ten, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul, doesn't exist anymore.

he died a year ago, on this exact date. on his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos are much appreciated! <33  
> twt : kyushh


End file.
